Don't Make Me Laugh
by Erincoffeeaddict
Summary: Hogan is called in to see Col. Klink about something, but a routine meeting soon turns into a ticklish situation.


_When a mind starts brewing up a plot it's like when a pot starts brewing coffee. There's not much there at first but as time passes the pot will surely fill. Sadly, the human mind doesn't always work as fast as a coffee pot._

Hogan was drinking some refreshing, hot coffee on a certain chilly afternoon. He had just come in from outside with the other men who were bundled up in their hats and scarves. They came in for a break but were in a hurry to get back to work. It wasn't long before Hogan got word that the Kommandant wanted to see him in his office. He hoped his meeting with Klink wouldn't take too long. But he couldn't weasel his way out of it. Or could he?

When Hogan entered the office, Klink was sitting down with his feet up on the desk.

"You wanted to see me?" Hogan spoke as he approached the Kommandant's desk.

"I trust you and I have a lot to talk about, Colonel Hogan," Klink replied, with a brief salute.

Hogan returned it. "Do we?"

"Yes, but I am very busy at the moment."

Hogan raised an eyebrow. "You look rather comfortable."

Klink pursed his lips and put his hands behind his head. Hogan looked at him eagerly, wondering how he could make this quicker…or more interesting. He knew better than to mess with Klink but it wouldn't hurt to go a little off-topic…

"Colonel Klink, may I say that you are a very lovable man and it would be my pleasure to do you a favor?" Hogan said quickly. The words just spilled out.

Klink looked surprised for a moment, but then he smirked and shrugged. "I need no favors from you, Colonel Hogan. You're just being funny with me. But just for laughs, what favor did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I don't know," Hogan sighed. "Hey, how about your feet?" He pointed to the heavy boots that Klink was wearing.

"What about my feet?" Klink inquired, growing confused by the suspiciously playful tone in Hogan's voice.

"I could massage them for you."

Klink paused. "Colonel Hogan, you are a very ill man."

"Oh, but I'm very good at it."

"Good at being ill?"

"No, good at massaging. Here, let me help you get your boots off." Hogan reached for Klink's left boot and slowly tugged it off.

Klink rolled his eyes but made no effort to pull his feet down from the desk. He would let Hogan have his fun. A foot massage didn't sound so bad…although he wished that a cute lady would do it, instead of Colonel Hogan.

Hogan struggled to keep a straight face as he wrapped his cold hands around Klink's naked foot and started to squeeze it. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. He felt so silly.

"Mmm…I might have you do this more often," Klink said as he started to enjoy it.

Hogan wrinkled his nose in disgust but carried on massaging. _How did I get myself into this?_ he thought, working his hands gently but firmly up the bare foot. He continued to do this for a few minutes but still he hadn't touched the toes. Hogan was wary of touching this man's toes because he felt it would reach a new level of disgusting.

But Klink noticed this and urged him to massage there anyway. Hogan sighed inwardly and reluctantly did as he was told. But as soon as Hogan squeezed Klink's bare toes, Klink gasped and nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Is something wrong, Colonel?" Hogan asked, curiously. He tightened his grip on the foot.

"N-No, everything is fine. Just fine," Klink answered, suddenly nervous.

Hogan narrowed his eyes suspiciously and soon a coy smile appeared on his face. "Whatever you say." Then he began firmly rubbing the heel, insteps, and balls of the foot like he had been doing before. But the minute Klink started to relax again, Hogan playfully tweaked his big toe.

Klink jumped and yelped slightly. "Do not do that!" he ordered, glaring furiously at Hogan.

"You mean this?" Hogan gave the toes a light rub, earning a squirm and a giggle from Klink.

"Stop it!"

Hogan chuckled and started massaging again. This time, he "accidently" let his finger run along the bottom of Klink's foot.

Klink bit down on his lip and cupped his hands over his mouth, trying not to laugh.

Hogan saw this as a challenge and was only too happy about it. He held up Klink's twitching foot and wiggled his fingers down the sole.

Klink cracked.

"Eeeehehehe! Nohohoho! Stop that! Ahahahahaha!" Klink giggled and banged his fists frantically on the desk.

"What's so funny?" Hogan teased.

"Tickles! Tickles!" Klink squealed in a very undignified way.

Hogan snickered and sped up his fingers. He raked his fingernails on Klink's instep while securing the ankle in a strong grip.

Klink was in stitches. "Hahahahahaha! Hogan! No more! Heheehehehehehehehe! Stop making me laugh! Hahahahaha!" He was squirming and thrashing so much that his chair shook.

"But everyone likes to hear you laugh. You know that, right?" Then Hogan decided to take it up a notch. Without warning, he dug his finger into Klink's toes and tickled them mercilessly.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Klink exploded with laughter.

Hogan started laughing too. "Wow, I never knew you were so ticklish. I'm surprised."

"HOGAN! GET AWAY FROM MY FEET AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Klink was so hysterical with laughter that he fell backwards in his chair.

Hogan stopped tickling and just stared at the bare sole sticking up in the air. "Colonel Klink? Are you alright?"

"Yes…no thanks to you!" Klink grunted as he tried to stand up. His face was blushing badly from the humiliation.

"Don't let it bother you," Hogan said, chuckling. "My feet are ticklish too."

"That will be all, Colonel Hogan! Now you are dismissed!" Klink said with a salute.

"I'll let you tickle my feet if you want," Hogan offered, kindly.

"I do not want!" Klink yelled, pointing to the door. "Dismissed!"

Hogan gave a small salute and left the office.

Klink picked his chair back up and sat down. He completely forgot the reason he had called Hogan to his office in the first place.

The End


End file.
